


The Color of Your Eyes

by writingthedayaway



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthedayaway/pseuds/writingthedayaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. RoWen; implied NaLu and GaLe. Pure fluff.<br/>Originally published on fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Wendy x Romeo (RoWen), implied Natsu x Lucy (NaLu) and Gajeel x Levy (GaLe)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any its characters. I wish...

The Color of Your Eyes

When Romeo was a young boy, his dad taught him how to make girls happy.

"For a girl with blue eyes, you can say, 'your eyes are as blue as the endless sky', or 'your eyes shine like sapphires'," Macao explained one day as a sleepy Romeo asked him for a bedtime story. But Macao's stories were only about his conquests, and very rarely did Romeo pay any attention. The only reason Romeo even remembered his dad's advice was what Macao had said afterwards.

"You know, son," Macao whispered. "Your mother's eyes were blue."

All of this was racing through Romeo's mind as he prepared to confess to Wendy, a cute girl in Fairy Tail that he had long held romantic feelings for. Yes, even before the time-skip. Luckily, now he was two years older than his crush, and stronger and cooler than ever before, Romeo told himself. He didn't think Wendy liked younger men.

It was two weeks after the Grand Magic Games, and Wendy was rested up after healing a great deal of mages. So, naturally, Romeo seized the opportunity to confess.

"Hey Wendy," Romeo smiled suavely (or at least he tried to) and looked into said girl's eyes. Then he winked.

"Hi-i-i..." She was tomato-red. How cute, he thought.

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Romeo continued.

"Nu-ohh..." Wendy stammered. She could hardly breathe. Just what had gotten into Romeo?

At this point, Mirajane glanced over from her spot behind the bar. Putting down the glass she was cleaning with an audible thunk, she gave up all pretense of doing something productive.

Levy and Lucy looked up from Lucy's latest work-in-progress. "How romantic," Lucy sighed. "Why can't Natsu be like that?"

"All Gajeel does is call me names. Squirt? How mean!" Levy pouted, dreamily gazing at the young couple.

"Your eyes..." Romeo was waxing poetic.

Oh no. Crap. Her eyes weren't blue. They were brown. What was he supposed to say now?

"Are as brown as... mud!" he finished triumphantly, proud of his ingenuity. Until...

"Oops." Mud?

Wendy's 'mud-colored' eyes started welling up with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver. Head down, she tore out of the guild hall, leaving the crowd that had gathered in shock.

Charle drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't very much) and hissed at Romeo angrily ("You-you incompetent little nincompoop!") before flying off after Wendy.

There was an awkward silence. Romeo hung his head. He had no other choice; the stares were too much of a burden.

"What else could I have said?" he wailed.

Lucy came up to him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "There, there, Romeo. Next time you have trouble with romantic ideas, come to Levy and me for help!"

Levy agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, please do. What girl wants to have eyes the color of mud? At the very least, you could have said, 'you have exotic coffee-colored eyes', or 'your eyes are deep vats of chocolate'!"

Romeo sighed in despair. How would he get Wendy to forgive him? And just as he was about to confess, too! This should have been the start of a beautiful relationship.

"I should have never listened to that idiot's advice!"

Somewhere, in a pub a couple of miles away, Macao sneezed.

"Someone must be talking trash about me."


End file.
